Midnight Water
by skittles-and-twix
Summary: Bakura awakes Ryou because he's thirsty. Ryou gets the yami water, but gets a suprise of his own when he returns. R&R Tendershipping OneShot rated T for safety.


Twix: Hola mis amigos! Como esta! Jo? Bien, e tu?

Marik: ….what?

Twix: so maybe theres some typos, who cares? Anyway, I had big cravings for fanfiction during school today so when I got home I got high off Tendershipping fics so now I'm going to write a spifftacular little oneShot for ya!

Marik: but I don't like tendershipping!

Twix: GET OVER IT! **_Seethe_ **I FEEL LIKE WRITING IT SO I'M GONNA!

Marik: I'm….sorry?

Twix: and also, _I'M_ sorry that this fic isn't my very best… I kinda made up the end pretty fast cuz my parents would be home in like, 20 minutes, so I rushed the love… **_winky_**

Marik: looks at fic Wow, you actually took time and patience to write this one… weird.

Twix: Yeah, ok shut up. Anyway, disclaimer go!

Marik: **_sighs _**Twix and Skittles don't own YuGiOh, which is very very very very very very GOOD.

Twix: and I don't care if you like Tendershipping or not. :P ONWARD WE GO!

"."."."."."."."

Shonen Ai. Don't like it, don't read.

Tendershipping OneShot

deal with it.

"."."."."."."."

It was a cold and silent night. The darkness swirled peacefully and unnoticed amongst the deserted streets of Domino.

In the bedroom of a certain apartment in an explicit building, a white-haired teenager slept deeply. The soft covers curled about his body, fitting perfectly to his semi-feminine curves. His milky skin shone like the surface of the moon, making him quite noticeable in the shadows of the room.

A pleasant dream formed itself in his mind and a faint smile played on his pale lips…something about whipped cream.

His fantasies were interrupted by a hard, solid poke in the shoulder.

Ryou moaned as he was poked again.

"…kura, don't…."

_poke…_

"ow…god….bakura…!"

"Vessel, I'm thirsty. I want water."

The tired teenager sat up in bed and rubbed his large brown eyes.

"…then go and get it from…" Ryou began, but took a pause in that moment to yawn before he continued.

"…from the refrigerator. All you gotta do is…is… to get a cup and…"

Bakura poked Ryou's forehead.

"Lowly hikari? Hikari, you don't make any sense."

The younger albino sighed in exasperation. It was moments like this that he wished his yami had never made himself a body or decided to live with his 'precious hikari.'

"Alright Bakura. I'll get you the water-"

The ex-spirit interrupted him.

"Make sure it has a cap."

"…wha-?"

"A cap. The kind that doesn't spill. Like the kind those bratty children use these days."

"I don't think…"

Ryou took one look at his yami and realized he wasn't kidding. The weary hikari sighed again and pulled the sheets off his body and swung off the bed, exposing his bare legs to the air and stretching his thin arms.

"I'll be back. Don't screw anything up." Ryou walked swiftly out of the room and into the kitchen.

The teen went over to the cupboards and pulled out an old sippy cup and opened a drawer where he finally found a top.

As the cup filled with water he thought back, and his mind wandered to Bakura. Bakura had called him 'lowly hikari'…. It was the yami's idea of a pet-name, he guessed, but inside, it panged at Ryou's heart. He wasn't sure why, but sometimes it just made him want to curl up on the couch and cry, Bakura stroking his hair and comforting the sobbing hikari in this certain imaginary world….

Embarrassed, he shook the thought out of his head and hurriedly screwed on the top.

_It's not a big deal. I'm just overreacting,_ He thought.

Ryou walked back down the hall to his room. He went inside to find a tall and slender figure lying contently under the covers.

"um…Bakura?"

no response.

Ryou walked over to the bed with the cup of clear, fresh water secure in his hand.

He leaned down closer than the ex-spirit would normally have permitted.

"Bakura? I brought your-"

He was abruptly cut off by a thin arm curling around his back and thrusting him onto the bed.

The light cave a short, innocent scream as the cup fell out of his hands and onto the floor and when he was gently pulled under the covers again.

"B…Bakura?" Ryou whispered.

The hikari could just barely make out his dark's smile in the shadows.

"shhh…" Bakura put one slender finger up to Ryou's lips.

"…my dear vessel…"

Light and dark clashed together and entwined. Ryou felt the thief's tongue slip in and out of his mouth before he broke away. Ryou opened his eyes and gazed pleadingly at Bakura, wanting much more….

"I love you…"

Ryou moaned in delight as Bakura gently bit the hikari's pale cheek and hands slipped up his shirt.

"Bakura…"

"…nani..."

"…You didn't need water, did you?"

Bakura smirked again and ran his hand through Ryou's soft white hair.

"Not in the least."

-:_Owari_:-

-:-:-:-:-

Twix: now wasn't that pretty? I apologize… but Tendershipping was my first ever yaoi couple that I fell in love with… **_grins _**so There MIGHT be more, but we'll see, shall we?

Marik: I guess so… I didn't even like this and I _think_ it deserves some reviews, ne? **_wink wink nudge nudge_**

Twix: right. BECAUSE THE WORLD WILL END IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW!

Marik: no seriously, she's got ME on her side. Watch out foolish mortals.

Twix: So review my pretties! **_Major huge ginormous evil laugh_**

Marik: While she's laughing, I'm sure she hopes you enjoyed her story…. I don't like tendershipping (as you all probably know by now)….. I'm more of a…._psychoshipping_ fan myself…. **_Licks lips_**

Twix: shut up Marik. Go tease Bakura an' Ryou about this fic or something.

Marik: No, I want to hang out with you until Mezzy shows up.

Twix: **_sigh _**So you're only hanging out with me to get to my yami? Wow, do I feel loved or what?

Marik: You should.

Twix: Whatevz…_HURRY UP AND REVIEW!_


End file.
